Sapphire Sea Golden Flame
by RaeVin
Summary: [Edited] Katara is captured by Zhao, as he plans to use her to ensnare the Avatar. Luckily, Prince Zuko comes to her rescue at the price of his own wellbeing, and Katara needs to nurse him back to health. Will their time together arouse new feelings?
1. A Blue Spirited Rescue

EDIT DEUX: I changed the content of this chapter – Not much technical stuff, just the plot a bit. Read it so you can get caught up, if you want.

**Summary:**

Katara is captured by Admiral Zhao, and he plans to use her to ensnare the Avatar. Luckily, Prince Zuko comes to her rescue at the price of his own well-being, and Katara needs to nurse him back to health. Will their time spent together arouse new feelings within, or will the feelings of hatred be stronger than ever? Can either of them really afford to feel something more?

**Ch. 1 **

**A Blue Spirited Rescue**

Katara woke up sweat-soaked and panting. She looked up at the starry night sky and at the enormous full moon overhead. She wiggled out of her sleeping bag and stood up.

Katara glanced over to see her brother twisting and turning in his dream, "Please, just one more chicken leg, one more…"

And then she turned to see Aang in a peaceful slumber. He looked so tranquil and sedate lying there. It had only been a few months since the fateful day that she and Sokka first found him in the ice burg, and now he had already mastered water and earthbending – along with his airbending – and become quite good at firebending, although he still had a long way to go before he could receive the recognition as a master.

Katara smiled at him weakly then quietly walked off into the dark shadows of the forest.

………

She had had a nightmare about the fire nation raid on her village and needed a way to escape from those terrible thoughts that had lately been haunting her dreams. It brought back horrible memories of death and destruction and she shuddered. The thought of Katara's mother danced in her head and she sighed. She missed her mother so terribly much. "Mom, I miss you, I need you. I love you…" she whispered into the chill of the night.

Katara walked through the trees. They hid her view from the large glowing orb overhead and she longed to feel its presence again. Katara changed her direction towards the sandy shore that led to the vast ocean. Whenever she saw the full moon over the serenity of the ocean, she felt as if her mother were holding her in her arms again. They made her feel safe and strong and loved.

As she made her way through the forest, Katara could hear the calls of the nocturnal owls and bats. But then she heard another noise, the snap of a twig; it came from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing but darkness. She dismissed it as nothing and continued to walk. Then she felt a powerful, agonizing blow to the head and her world went completely black.

………

"Ughhhhh…" Katara moaned. There was a throbbing pain running through her spine and pounding in her head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked around to see an opulent, commodious bedroom. Fire nation insignias were draped from the walls, and there were candles all around. The bedding on which she was lying was blood red, along with many other aspects of the room. She slowly stood up, trying to figure out where she was. But then she heard deep footsteps outside and the door flung open.

Standing in front of Katara was a tall, broad man with dark hair and full sideburns. He was wearing sturdy, metallic armor, and a mischievous smirk was upon his face. Katara instantly recognized the man. Her eyes widened and she almost inaudibly gasped, "Zhao!"

He walked in and shut the door. His hands were behind his back and he had a look of pure evil on his face. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Avatar's filthy waterbending whore." Had this been any other situation, Katara would have been furious and demanded the insulter to take it back. But the malicious glimmer in his eye made Katara apprehensive and nervous. She didn't know what to say. She just stared at him in shock.

Zhao recognized the look of panic on the girl's face. He knew that she was scared and confused. He also knew that he could use this fear to his advantage. "Don't fret, my dear girl. The Avatar will surely come to rescue you soon. There is no doubt of that. It is obvious that he cares very much for you. But when he does come, I will be ready. All I have to do is sit back and wait for him. When he gets here, he will have no choice but to surrender himself to me to ensure your safety." Zhao spoke with surprising calm.

Katara's eyes grew wide as he spoke, each word's meaning sinking into her still throbbing head. She shook her head slightly and whispered a small "no." And then with greater force, her voice rising in anger, "No! Aang won't fall for your tricks. He is-"

Katara was cut off. "He won't have to fall for my tricks. The Avatar is naïve. He is weak. He will do anything to make sure that his precious friends are out of harms way, especially you, my dear."

Katara didn't like the way the Zhao kept calling her "my dear," but before she had a chance to retort, he continued.

"The Avatar will consciously give himself up to me in return for your freedom. His concern for you is his biggest weakness, and I plan to exploit it."

Katara glared at him with stark hatred, but couldn't manage to find the words to express it. She just clenched her fists tightly.

"You…you bastard!"

"My, you are a feisty one. But you would be smart to hold your tongue."

"Or you'll what?" The words were out of Katara's mouth before she had a moment to think about it, but she was so furious with the bastard, she just had to say something. However, she realized too late that she had made a mistake with her comeback.

"Or I'll have to teach you a lesson," he said in a low, gruffy tone.

Katara's eyes widened and her throat went dry when she realized just how big of a mistake she had made.

He took a step forward, and then another, advancing on the girl. She stepped backward and backward with her eyes full of fear until she backed into the bed. He came closer with and evil glint in his eyes and even nastier smirk on his face.

The blood rushed from Katara's face out of terror. She prayed to the God's that she would not be harmed or dishonored here, not at the mercy of this man.

He stopped so that he was toe to toe with her, but Katara was nearly a foot shorter. He glared down at her and began to raise his hand. Afraid of what he was going to do, Katara lifted her own hand and slapped him across the face.

Enraged, Zhao backhanded her so hard that she stumbled and fell onto the bed. Absently, in the back of her mind somewhere, Katara noted how that would probably leave a nasty bruise.

Just as he moved to strike again, there was a loud crash outside and the shouts of guards reached their ears. Zhao stopped and turned away from the poor girl cowering in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" He looked back at her, gave an exasperated growl and left.

Katara began to sob as she quickly recollected herself. She was so scared and so hurt; she just had to get out of this place before Zhao came back. She mustered up all of her courage and went to the door. Surprisingly, she found it unlocked. She supposed that Zhao had left in such a hurry to find out what the commotion was that he had forgotten to lock her in.

Katara peeked her head out, looked both ways to make sure that the coast was clear, then quickly ran down the hall, the opposite way from which the shouts were coming. She ran down the corridor, turned right, then left. She looked back to make sure no one saw her, but as her head was turned she ran right into something and stumbled backwards. A bit shaken, she looked up and into the face of a mask. It was blue and white with wide eyes and menacingly large fangs. Katara was frightened, but the man in the mask signaled for her to be silent and that he was going to help her escape.

He took her hand and led her hastily through the halls, knocking out guards as they passed. As they moved, Katara paid special attention to his deft skill with the two Long Dao Broadswords. She noticed that he was dressed in all black, and she could see the muscles flex and contract in his back and arms.

Finally they made it to the deck of the boat, to the stern. There were four guards on duty, and the man in the mask fought valiantly with them in a violent, frenzied skirmish of blades and fire and fists until all of the guards were on the ground, unconscious. He grasped his side and limped over to her. When she tried to tend to him, he just waved her off and stepped up onto the railing getting ready to jump. He signaled for her to do the same. Katara was hesitant. Could she trust this blue spirit? Was it safe? But there was something about him that felt so secure, so warm, so right. She took his hand, swallowed hard, and then took a leap of faith.

* * *

EDIT: Ok, I thought that this chapter needed some more depth, so I came back and added some stuff to characterize Katara a bit more. If you thought that this chapter was a bit short, or not up your alley, my writing style has changed and matured a lot since this first chapter. It gets better as you read on. And there is lots of yummy Zutaraness ahead! 

Thanks

Read and Review Please!


	2. Trust?

Thank You to all of my readers and reviews. You guys really mean a lot to me. Chapter Two is a shout out to my reviewers: SweetStories11, greenfireangel, Zukoscute2, Vicki So, and Melodiee.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Trust?**

The icy waters of the ocean engulfed their bodies, stinging shocks of freezing waves sent needles down their spines. But Katara didn't have a spare second to think about her rapidly dropping body temperature. The Blue Spirit gave her a tug then began to swim towards the shore. She quickly followed.

Considering the ship hadn't left the port yet, they only had a little ways to swim before reaching land. As they scrambled up onto the shore, hidden by the brush, the Blue Spirit collapsed and lay still and unconscious. Katara hurried over to him and saw that his left hand was still clutching his side, and his fingers were stained red. She pulled away his hand to reveal a dagger in his side.

Katara's stomach knotted up just looking at the wound, but she had dealt with injuries far worse that this before. She braced herself and gently pulled out the dagger. Blood began to spill out of him at an alarmingly fast rate, but she was grateful that blood was the only thing pouring out, and not any of his guts or organs.

She used her waterbending to clean the wound, then engulfed her hand in a water glove, placed it over the gouge in his side, and healed it. But the gash was more than just superficial so she could not heal it fully. She tore a piece of her skirt and wrapped it around his waist as a bandage to hold him together and to stop the blood. He still needed a lot of medical attention.

Once Katara finished wrapping his wound, she turned her attention elsewhere on his body. She had been so preoccupied with ensuring his health – and rightly so – that she still had not seen his face. She gently brought her hand up to the mask and slowly removed it. Katara was astonished and confused when she saw Zuko's face, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. His breathing was uneven and dangerously slow, and beads of sweat were collecting at his brow and dripping down his face. She touch his forehead; it was an inferno. This was not a good sign. He had lost a lot of blood, too much, and now that he was unconscious, she couldn't be sure if he would ever wake up. She tore another piece of her skirt, dipped it into the ocean and mopped his head with the scrap to lower his still increasing temperature. She touched his scar delicately and he moaned. She was startled, but spoke to him.

………

Zuko could hear a voice, "Stay with me, Zuko, please, stay with me." His eyes slowly cracked open and he saw a figure looming over him. He reached a hand up and touched a soft, delicate face. Then everything went black again.

………

Tears began to leek from the corners of Katara's eyes. She whispered, "Please don't die, you can't die. Zuko please." She couldn't understand the feeling that was rising inside of her. This was her enemy, yet he had saved her life. This was her enemy, yet she wanted him to live. This was her enemy, yet she felt something special about him. She laid her head on his chest and began to silently weep and pray.

………

Sokka woke up in the middle of the night from an uneasy sleep. He looked over at Aang's sleeping form, then over to his sister. But she wasn't there. Sokka jumped up and ran over to Aang and shook him awake. "Katara is gone! Get up! Katara is gone!"

"What?" asked a half-asleep Aang.

"She isn't here, she is missing! What if something happened to her, we have to go find her!" Once Aang processed what Sokka was saying he bolted up and the two ran off into the night.

They didn't have to search far. They found Katara on the shore of the ocean, just out of view of an enormous Fire Nation ship that they knew to be Zhao's. But Katara wasn't alone. Lying next to her was an unconscious Prince Zuko. Katara had a wet rag and she was tenderly mopping his face. They noticed that there was a wrap around his middle that was stained with blood.

"Katara!" they shouted in unison. Katara looked up and ran over to them. She hugged them both. "What are you doing? Where were you? What happened?" Sokka asked with mostly concern but a hint of anger in his voice.

"I was out walking in the forest, and the next thing I knew I was waking up on Zhao's ship. He came in and he … and …" her voice trailed off as she remembered what had happened in Zhao's room. She figured it would be best not to tell Sokka or Aang about the goings-on on that ship. It would only serve to infuriate Sokka and cause him to do something incredibly stupid and get himself killed. And it would make Aang even more insecure and more guilty, since he would have done exactly what Zhao had bet he would. No, nothing good could come from telling them.

"And…?" Aang probed. She changed her thoughts to Zuko. "He saved me," she said softly, turning to face her rescuer. "_What!_" Sokka shouted. "And now he needs my help. He's badly wounded. If we leave him, he'll surely die. I have to help him."

"Oh no! There is no way we are taking this filthy firebender back to camp."

………

"I can't believe we brought this filthy firebender back to our camp!"

"It's only until he recovers," Katara told her brother as she tended to the Prince.

For three days, Zuko had been unconscious. For three days she had been caring for him, nursing him back to health, cleaning and stitching up his wound. For three days she had been constantly by his side. For three days she thought of no one but Zuko.

On the third day, Katara was just sitting by Zuko's side, staring intently at him. The scar used to be the first thing she would notice when she looked at him, but now, she began to see past it. She noticed how incredibly handsome he actually was: his chiseled facial features, his silky jet-black hair, and his body. Oh, did he have a nice body! Considering that she had been caring for his wound the past few days, she had to remove his shirt, which revealed a finely toned, muscular chest.

He moved slightly, which knocked Katara out of her trance. Then he slowly opened his eyes. The open lids unveiled the most piercingly brilliant shade of gold Katara had ever seen. For a moment she was captivated, but then she welcomed him with a kind, "Good morning."

He suddenly tried to sit up as he asked with deep concern, "Are you ok, you're not hurt are you?" But then he felt the severely burning pain in his side. He clutched it and lay back down.

"I'm fine," she said.

"But, what about-"

"Later," she shot a scolding glance at him signaling that she didn't want her brother or the Avatar to hear. "The question is, are you ok?" she asked soothingly.

"I feel sore and tired," he replied, rubbing his forehead.

"You were out for three days, your wound was pretty bad, but it's healing well. Here, have some breakfast," and she gave him some fruit. When Zuko saw it, he realized just how hungry he was. He finished quickly, but she would not give him any more, "Your body isn't used to having food again, you need to take in slow."

He acquiesced to her request with a gentle nod.

"Why don't you get some rest, ok? Just call me if you need anything," she told him as she turned to leave.

"But, I don't know-" he started but was interrupted.

"Katara. My name is Katara," and with that she turned on her heel and walked off.

Katara. What a beautiful name, Zuko thought to himself as he watched her walk away. He stretched his arms up and placed them behind his head, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him, but it never did. After a while he slowly opened his lids and let his golden eyes take in his surroundings. He was in a small campsite with a fire, a few sleeping bags, and some light supplies. He noticed a small lemur hopping around near that enormous flying bison. Zuko knew them bothto belong to the Avatar. 

_Where is that kid, anyway?_ But at that moment he heard voices in the distance, getting closer. He closed his eyes to feign sleep and listened.

"Katara, we can't trust him! Now that he's awake, we've got to get rid of him," came the voice of Katara's brother.

"Sokka, he needs me, he's still weak. And besides, it's the least I can do to repay him for saving me," came Katara's retort.

"I don't know Katara, I think I'm gonna have to side with Sokka on this one," Zuko heard the Avatar say.

"Yeah. Katara, listen. How do you know that he won't turn the tables and kidnap Aang, or murder us in our sleep or something like that? How can you have so much faith in the person who has been hunting us for the past few months, the _Prince_ of the _Fire_ Nation!"

"I… I just… I don't know…" she whispered softly.

"Katara, we can't trust him. He's the enemy, a firebender. Ruthless and out to kill like all the others."

As, Katara listened to her brother's words, she felt anger swelling inside of her and yelled back, "No! You're wrong! He's not like that, I just know it! Zuko is good! Why else would he risk his life to save mine?" And then she stopped abruptly. _Why did he save me? How did he know I was there? _But her confusion turned to gratitude with her next thought, _What would have happened if he hadn't saved me? _She shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of her mind.

Katara calmed herself down and said coolly, "Sokka, Aang, if you can't trust him, will you at least trust me? Trust my judgement? I know what I'm doing. Just until he recovers, ok?"

Sokka and Aang looked at Katara's pleading eyes, and they couldn't help but trust her. They glanced at each other then nodded their heads in defeat.

"Fine Katara, but only until he recovers," said Aang.

And Sokka sternly added, "But if he tries anything, anything at Katara, I will not hesitate to kill him."

Then he smiled softly at his sister, and she ran up to him and the Avatar and embraced them warmly saying, "Thank you. I promise, he will be no trouble." She kissed them both on the cheek and released them, smiling to herself as she walked over to Zuko.

Aang was blushing. He blushed every time he made physical contact with Katara. Whether she accidentally bumped him; or they were playing a game; or she touched his arm to comfort him; or she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. They were all the same and all made him feel giddy inside.

………

As Zuko heard Katara approaching, he said with his eyes still shut, "Thank you for defending me."

Katara suddenly stopped and blushed. Silence. Then she saw Zuko open his eyes and her sapphire orbs locked with his golden ones. The silence continued for another moment, but it was shattered by Katara's soft voice, "Oh, it was nothing. I just, well, I don't really know." Silence again. And again, It was Katara who broke it, "Why, why did you save me?"

Zuko was startled by this question, he knew it was coming, but still, he did not really have an answer to it.

"I…" he paused. "I knew that you were in danger."

He then told her about that night. How he was out taking a walk, just to clear his head and think, when he saw Zhao marching out to his ship with an unconscious Katara in his arms, so he followed.

Zuko thought to himself how he had heard Zhao mutter that this young and innocent girl was the key to his victory and the lock to seal the Avatar's fate. But Zuko did not mention this to Katara; it would just be painful and awkward.

Zuko couldn't help but wonder if Zhao had brought harm to Katara in any physical way, as he had been rumored to do, so he asked if Zhao "hurt" her at all. He noticed that her cheekbone beneath her right eye was a faint bluish green color, but he didn't know if it was the lighting, if he were seeing things, or she had been struck.

Katara looked up at him with pain, fear, and anger in her eyes. She was hesitant to tell, but decided to let her feelings out, and with them came tears. She wept into his strong, warm chest and hugged him tightly around the middle. He unconsciously winced at the pain of his wound, but he didn't even notice. He was growing hot with anger and loathing. He couldn't believe Zhao would exercise such cruel behavior.

But instead of focusing his attention on Zhao, he focused his attention on the young, weeping girl in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly and hushed her. Somewhere, a voice in his head asked Zuko when he had become so kind and comforting, and quite frankly, Zuko didn't know. He just attributed his actions and attitude to the delusions of the wound. He then heard the girl give out a small laugh, and she pulled away looking up into his glowing golden eyes once again.

"Look at me," she said, "bawling my eyes out in the arms of someone I hardly know, and have only known as my enemy." She wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "Thank you, "she said quietly, but looking intently into his eyes. And with that, she broke the gaze a walked away.

As she walked away, Zuko could not take his gaze form the girl. She was beautiful. Breathtaking, really. Her soft tan skin, her long dark hair, her curvy slim figure. _What am I doing? I can't be thinking this about this girl. As soon as I'm healed, I've got to get out of here. Wait. What am I talking about? The Avatar is right under my nose. Once I have my strength back, I can easily defeat these three and take the Avatar as my prisoner. But I can't betray this girl. Katara. She sees something in me that no one else sees. She is willing to trust me. She is willing to give me a chance. So I have to give her a chance…_

Slowly, Zuko drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Katara, the water tribe girl, in his head.


	3. Opening Up

Hello to all of my readers and thank you to all of my reviewers! I never thought that I would see the day that I actually posted my story and people actually appreciated it. You all mean a great deal to me.

I am not sure how often I will be updating during the week, considering my intense academic and athletic schedule. My consuming homework load is enough to keep me busy, but now I have soccer everyday, too. So I'm saying it in advance: I'm sorry! Please don't hate me and please don't stop reading.

I already have an outline for chapter four, it is just a matter of articulating my ideas. But in the mean time, here is chapter three, Opening Up.

Oh, and I don't know if I actually need a disclaimer or not, but here it is: I don't own them!

* * *

**Ch.3**

**Opening Up**

_She had been walking in a beautiful garden with sweet-smelling flowers all around her. There was a magnificent fountain with water spouting ten feet into the air, crystal droplets then finding their way back to the azure waters below. She watched as the prisms of crystal caught the glint of the warm sun and cast tiny rainbows into the fresh morning air._

_Suddenly, there was warm hand on her shoulder and she turned to face an extremely handsome man. He smiled at her and she returned it. His stunning smile and his gorgeous golden eyes caused her to forget every thought of her beautiful surroundings as he put his hands on her thin waist and pulled her slim body close to his. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly at first, and then with a growing intensity. His tongue tasted her lower lip, waiting, and she finally parted her lips to allow him admittance into her mouth. Their tongues danced gently as he pulled her body closer into his. She did not want this moment to ever end…_

Katara slowly awoke, not wanting the last feelings and images of her dream to fade and be lost forever. She quietly rolled over and sat up, smiling. But when her eyes landed on a particular firebender yards away, she gasped and jumped back. A strong feeling of embarrassment and shame came over her as she realized who the warm, charming man in her dream was.

Katara felt her cheeks blaze with a rosy fire as her gaze still lingered on his sleeping form.

He _had_ been kind to her, comforting and calming. But still, he was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He could never truly care for her, a simple Water Tribe peasant.

She frowned at him, '_Arrogant bastard.'_

But her feeling of contempt for him quickly changed when she thought back to his broad, strong chest and warm, comforting arms.

'_What is wrong with me? Am I feeling something for this firebender? I can't be. It's probably just some fluke dream._ Yet, she could not take her eyes off of him, and she could not remove the dream from her unconscious mind.

…

Zuko awoke to a beating, bright sun on his face. He closed his eyes tighter, trying to return to the peaceful realm of sleep.

It was no use. The sun was not backing down. Zuko resentfully opened his eyes and sat up. As he did, her heard Katara's soft angelic voice not but a few feet away, "Good morning, sleepy head."

He furrowed his brow at her and asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon, are you feeling ok this morning," came the reply.

"Yes, I still feel sore, but the pain is subsiding," Zuko said as he brought his hand to his wound, then added, "Thanks to you."

At this, Katara blushed a light pink and smiled, "It's nothing." Then she quickly changed the subject, "Do you think you can get up today, move around a little?"

"Thank the gods! I've been dying to stand up a stretch my legs!" And he readily did so.

But this motion was too much, too fast. Blood rushed out of his head and he staggered, dizziness consuming him.

Katara caught hold of Zuko and steadied him.

"Thanks, I guess I wasn't ready for that," and he smiled another of his soft smiles at her.

She released her gentle hold on him and they both began to walk into the forest, not knowing or caring to where they were walking. They just walked.

…

Zuko and Katara had been walk for a few hours, mostly in comfortable silence, but occasionally making light conversation about their likes and dislikes, adventures, bending, and other random topics. But whenever the topic of family came up, both of them would purposely change the subject. Family was a hard thing for both of them to talk about; they had both been through sad and difficult times. Therefore, they both did the best they could to avoid the resurfacing pain.

But after piecing together a few clues, Katara's curiosity got the better of her. She looked up at Zuko and asked him a question that she knew that she would probably regret, "Zuko. How did you get your scar?"

He could feel the heat of her eyes on him. He stopped walking, and when he turned to face her, she flinched. Now it was her turn to feel the blazing heat of his piercing golden eyes. But the flame was softened by a soothing sapphire sea.

Zuko opened his mouth to blow off the question with another change of subject, but then closed it, thinking. He didn't want to reopen wounds of the past by sharing his tale with this girl. He didn't want to tell her about the fateful day of council that would change his life forever. He didn't want to tell her about the pathetic Agni Kai that followed. He didn't want to tell her about the results of his actions, how he ended up a banished prince sentenced to sail the seas in a hopeless search for the Avatar. He didn't want to tell her any of this.

But there was something in her glistening, hopeful eyes that told him that she would not scoff, not disparage, not judge. It was something that told him to tell her, open up and tell her everything. So he did…

…

Zuko ended his recollections, "I lost everything that was ever dear to me: my family, my country, my throne, my honor. I lost it all. And now all I am left with is my scar, a symbol of my cowardice, my weakness, my dishonor."

Katara looked into his crestfallen face, her heart breaking further for him with every passing moment.

Katara could finally take the pain no longer. She spoke to him with a potent yet tender tone, "Zuko, no. You are anything but craven, weak and dishonorable. You are a noble man, a good man, a brave man, who stands up for what he knows is right. You stood up for your people, your country. That shows true loyalty. That is what your scar symbolizes. Courage, strength, and honor. I can see it when I look into your eyes."

At these words, Zuko broke their gaze and looked away. But Katara softly placed her hand on the left side of his face, partially touching his scar. She turned his face back toward her, leaned upward, and placed a small, gentle kiss upon his lips. Her cool lips slowly left his warm ones. She looked back up into his eyes and could not discern his emotion. But everything was understood quickly.

Her face got no more than a few centimeters away when one of Zuko's strong hands grasped her tiny waist, and the other lifted to the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss, filled with longing and hope, anguish and despair.

He pulled her tighter against him, expressing so many emotions in the only way he knew how. Katara slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders. She felt everything he was feeling and melted into his embrace.

When they pulled apart, Katara smiled a sad smile at him and Zuko gave a small, half-smile back. He looked down and before Zuko could say anything, he heard Katara's delicate voice.

"We should really get back to camp, Sokka and Aang will be worried."

Zuko nodded.

Katara took off, with Zuko a few paces behind. Both were deeply engaged in their own thoughts of the events that had just played out.


	4. Easier To Some Than Others

**Ch. 4**

**Easier To Some Than Others**

Zuko awoke in the early hours of the next morning before sunrise. The clouds were still a lazy dark purple and he could faintly see the quickly disappearing dim specks of stars. He slowly stood up and looked around at the dormant figures around him. His gaze landed on Katara's sleeping form, softly rising and falling to the beat of her gentle breathing. Zuko cursed silently to himself, remembering the previous evening.

"Shit!" He turned and quickly walked off toward the beach.

"What the fuck was I doing!" he asked himself angrily as he jabbed a flaming fist into the dark dawn. "What the hell was I thinking! I can't believe I let her kiss me. I can't believe I kissed her back!" There was a crackling sound as a rotting log on the shore burst into a dancing display of reds and yellows.

"Why did I open up to her? Why did I tell her everything? I let her words get to me. I just gave in to her longing blue eyes. I really am weak. If pouring your emotions out to a stupid girl isn't weak, I don't know what is."

More fiery punches and kicks into an otherwise cold silence.

"This will not happen again. I will not let anything get in the way of my goals. The Avatar is my only hope to restore my throne and my honor." Zuko froze. The Avatar. The Avatar has been right under his nose this entire time, but Zuko had been too caught up with some _girl_ that he had completely forgotten why he had really rescued her in the first place. Well, of course she had been in danger, but that only turned out to be the perfect cover story for his plan, his plan to take the girl as his own hostage and use her as ransom.

Zuko had this plan thought out perfectly. He had been pondering it for the past few weeks. He had seen too much death and destruction, too much sadness and heartache, too many broken lives. He just wanted it all to end. He wanted the war to end, his exile to end. All to end. And he finally came to the conclusion that there was only one way to stop it all.

…

When the bright warm light beat through the sanctity of her eyelids, Katara awoke to find that all three boys were already up. Sokka was polishing his boomerang, Aang was playing with Momo, and Zuko was sitting beneath the shade of a large tree, his back resting against its trunk, snapping a tiny flame into life and then death over and over again. He had a look of far away thought on his face, as if he didn't put any effort into it or didn't even realize the trick he was doing with the fire.

At this, Katara suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. With her waterbending, she had to concentrate intently and try extremely hard just to make the water stir. Even the simplest of moves required her serious focus and effort. How could this prince not even notice that he was bending, not even try?

Then Zuko made a small fireball in his right hand and began to toss is back and forth, from hand to hand, the same distant, musing look in his eyes.

Katara sighed a disgruntled sigh of frustration and went to have some breakfast.

But her mind could not keep itself from thoughts of the prince. Not only thoughts of his facile firebending skills, but from their encounter last night as well. _What was I thinking when I kissed him! What came over me that I got the urge to reach up and kiss him? I can't believe I did that. And, I can't believe he kissed me back! Oh, he was a good kisser, gentle and warm and passionate. Wait! What am I thinking? I thought I've already been over this, I can't have feelings for this firebender. He is my enemy, Prince of the Fire Nation, out to conquer the world, out to capture Aang. _

_But why hasn't he? What is he waiting for? We haven't been stopping him, Aang has been easy prey. Why hasn't he murdered Sokka and me in our sleep and taken Aang? There must be something stopping him. What if it's me. What is he has feelings for me? But that's impossible. I know that could never be. Yet, I think that I might be developing feelings for him. I cannot let this happen, I cannot endanger us any further. This is just repayment for his rescue of me. As soon as Zuko – wait, Prince Zuko (best to keep things as formal and unfamiliar as possible) – is better, we will send him on his way. I suppose he will resume his hunt for Aang and we will forget that any of this ever happened._

_It is best that I distance myself from the Prince as much as possible. I can't afford any new emotions to arise._

…

As the day progressed, Zuko noticed that Katara seemed to avoid eye contact with him, avoid speaking to him, and actually, avoid him completely and all together. He was surprised by this, but not upset. He deep down knew that he had been developing some sort of an attraction to the Water Tribe girl, but he could not let her get in the way of his plan. He knew that if they were to spend more time together, his feelings would grow, and everything would fall apart. So Zuko did his best to avoid Katara, as well.

Sokka noticed that Zuko and Katara had been distancing themselves from each other all day. He noticed that whenever they spoke, it was only with "yes" or "no," not like yesterday when they were friendly and chatty, and almost – he cringed – flirty. But Sokka didn't spend anytime disappointed or upset about this lack of amicability; he was relieved that his sister wasn't getting herself into anything with this no-good Fire Prince.

But nevertheless, he had to admit that he was slightly concerned about the sudden change between the two benders. He would keep his eyes open, but not worry about it too much. As Aang came up to speak with him, Sokka forgot his thoughts all together.

"We're running low on food. Appa's is pretty well rested now. I think we should take a trip into the nearest village tomorrow, restock on supplies, then get moving."

"Yeah, Zuko seems like he's doing fine. We'll give him one more night, then send him on his way. I'm sure there is a crew out searching for him right now, anyway," Sokka replied.

"You mean Zuko?" Katara walked up to stand beside her brother.

"Yes," Sokka said, "We've got to keep moving, and I think that Zuko is capable of taking care of himself now." He gave a quick glance to the boy who was watching them carefully from across the campsite, out of earshot.

"You're right, we've got to find Aang an Earthbending teacher. The sooner we get moving, the better. I'll go let Zuko know that this is his last night," and with that, she turned on her heel and went to speak with Zuko.

Katara felt slightly disappointed that she and Zuko would be parting, but she was for the most part relieved. She was surprised at the effect that this boy was having on her, and quite frankly, it scared her. But she knew that once he was gone, things would go back to normal.

As she approached him, Zuko stood up, almost with ease, but with a slight grimace of discomfort from his wound. Katara noticed, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Um, hi," she said to him nervously, although from where this apprehension came, she did not know.

"Hi," he replied back.

"How are you doing to today? You seem much better."

"Yes, I _feel_ much better today, too," he said nonchalantly, igniting and extinguishing one of his tiny, dancing flames in palm with a flick of the wrist.

"Good. I–" She stopped when she noticed the flickering orb disappearing and reappearing in its master's hand. "How do you _do _that?"

"What?"

"That," she said pointing to his hand.

"Firebend? You're kidding right? The same way you bend water, Katara. I know you've seen me do it plenty of times. What are you –"

"No," she interrupted. "I know you can firebend, I'm not stupid. But how can you do it with such ease, with so little effort?" He gave her a puzzled look and she continued, "How can you do it without even concentrating? I have to work so hard to control water. I have to focus intently on each move. You seem like you don't even know that you're making fire!"

Zuko shrugged. "I guess it just comes more easily to some than others."

Katara knew that this comment was not meant to be offensive, but she couldn't help but think that this was Zuko's way of saying that he was better than her.

"What are you saying? That you're better than me? That the oh so special _Prince_ Zuko is superior to everyone else?"

Despite his shock at this uproar, he replied calmly, "No. That's not what I said."

"That's what you meant, though. You think you're better than me, don't you? You're too good for me? Well I've got news for you, _Your Highness_: you're not."

Zuko couldn't believe how out of hand this was getting, and he was getting angry. He abruptly stepped forward and grabbed her wrist in his hand.

"I don't think that I'm better than you, or too good for you. You have no idea how hard I have to work to keep my bending under control. You have no idea how many hours I spend each day meditating, concentrating, focusing. I've spent years training. My childhood was spent perfecting moves and learning to stay in control, learning to keep the fire inside me under control. It's hard Katara. If anything, I'm the one who should be jealous of _you_! Even though your waterbending skills aren't perfect, I wouldn't expect them to be. Not with the life you're living. Traveling the world, Taking care of the Avatar, running away from people like me! You have no time to meditate or learn to stay under control, yet you still do it anyway! Your abilities amaze me."

Katara was shocked at this. She hadn't expected him humble himself, let alone to compliment _her_. She was speechless, and after his outburst, so was Zuko. He gently released his hold on her forearm.

Neither of them knew what to say to the other.

After a few moments of silence, Katara spoke up softly. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground, not daring to look into his golden eyes, in fear that she might give in. But she couldn't help it, she had to look up and see what he was thinking. Slowly she lifted her gaze to meet his. Their eyes locked.

Zuko struggled to stop himself from reaching out to Katara. She was so passionate about her feelings, and Zuko couldn't help the yearning inside of him for her to feel passionately about him. _Although_, he thought, _she probably already does. But it must be a passionate hate or a passionate pity, nothing else. Nothing more.._

Zuko finally resisted and diverted his gaze away from Katara's sapphire eyes and toward the woods.

"We're leaving tomorrow. You're well enough to take care of yourself now," she said softly, just quiet enough for him to hear.

Zuko knew that was coming. He knew that the Water Tribe boy and the Avatar didn't like his company, and now that he had recovered, they would want him gone as soon as possible.

This was his last chance to put his plan into action.


	5. The Turning Point

**Ch. 5**

**The Turning Point**

As night began to fall, the four travelers whipped up the rest of the food that they had for dinner. There was no need to save it, as they would be restocking their supplies tomorrow morning. The four of them ate in dissonant silence around the campfire.

Crickets and other nocturnal animals could be heard above the crackling of the flames that Zuko had set with a lack of alacrity. Their glowing faces stood out as the antithesis of the ever-blackening night sky.

When Zuko finished, he settled himself in his usual spot, resting against the trunk of the large, gnarled tree.

Katara eyed him from across the clearing, musing about what he thought of as sat there, gazing up at the stars.

Did they remind him of his home, like they reminded her of the South Pole? After all, the night sky's constellations were the same all over the world. Did he remember stories of the great platypus bear, or perhaps the sly scorpion, which were told to him when he was a young child? Did he once sit upon his blithe old uncle's knee as a small boy, imbibing fascinating legends that were as real as fire to an innocent child?

Or maybe those distant balls of fire in the immense black sky gave him a comforting feeling, knowing that they, too, were his element. Did he seek solace from the faint glowing orbs? Did they reassure him that in a few hours time, the sun would rise again and shed its heat and light upon the earth?

Or possibly, he could feel bereft of his element, his fire, his power, when he looked into the night sky. Its tranquility and darkness were a symbol of the moon, a symbol of the water. Her element. Her sanctuary. Not his.

Katara snapped out of her ruminations as Sokka and Aang both hinted that they were retiring for the night, and that she should do the same, for they would be rising early tomorrow.

She nodded her assent, and then watched them snuggle into their sleeping bags, across the fire and on the other side of the campsite from Zuko. Honestly! Did they have to be so immature and show such antipathy to the Firebender in their midst? He had not once brought harm to them or threatened them on his sojourn. She could trust him, couldn't she?

Katara stood from her seat on an old, dry log, her legs slightly sore and wobbly from the long rest in the seated position.

She ventured over to where Zuko sat, "Mind if I join you?"

He said nothing, nor did he break his gaze from the stars above, just shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly.

Katara took this motion as a yes and settled herself down next to him. They both sat there in silence, entranced by the shimmering specs overhead. Finally, Zuko spoke.

"They're beautiful."

Katara noticed that he was saying this more to himself, than to her, but she responded anyway.

"Yes."

More silence.

A silent tear rolled out of the corner of Karara's eye and down her cheek at the thought of her mother. She did not raise a hand to wipe it away; she just let it trickle down her face until it reached her jaw and hung there for a moment before gravity pulled it out of its cling and down to the ground in an inaudible splash.

"I always feel torn whenever I look at the stars. I am flooded with a brilliant happiness and an unbearable sadness at the same time."

"I know what you mean. Home seems so close, yet so far away. I am awed by how limitless the world seems beneath this vast sky, and how much of the world lies between me and my home. But also, the starry sky is comfortingly familiar." Zuko gave a small chuckle. "I remember when I was little, I used to stare up at the stars for hours each night before bed, trying to connect the faintly glowing dots into animals or people or ships, anything I could imagine."

Katara looked up at this statement, "Sokka and I used to play that game when we were young, too," she said nostalgically. "I remember one time I spotted a koala-otter, but Sokka was convinced that it was a speared fish! Ha! We argued for hours until we both got tired and fell asleep," she said with a tiny giggle.

Katara sighed. "I haven't done that since I was a kid."

"Me neither."

"I miss it."

"But we're not kids anymore. There comes a time when we need to grow up and stop pretending that life is only fun and play. We're in a war. And even though I'm sick of it, even though I wish it didn't exist, it does. It is real. The time when I stepped out of the world of innocence and games and into the world of hatred and suffering came a long time ago for me."

Katara was surprised to hear Zuko criticize the war. He and his father and his people were the ones waging it. But she also knew that he was alluding to the story behind his scar, and maybe Zuko was not as loyal to his father as he seemed. So to ease the pressure on him, she added, "It came a long time ago for me, too. When my mother died and my father left for war and Sokka and I were left to care for our struggling Tribe."

Zuko sensed the sadness in her voice. It was not a clandestine sadness, she was speaking of the loss of her parents. Zuko made an effort to lift the hovering gloom from the atmosphere. "Well, I guess it won't hurt if we retrogress to our childhood fun for one night," he said with a smirk.

Zuko pointed to the sky, "Look. I see a komodo rhino."

"And there is a dragonflower."

"And there is…"

The two sat through the night, connecting the stars into anything they could think of, all the while sharing stories of their youth. Their eyes grew droopy as sleep approached, and eventually, the two drifted off to sleep, resting against the security of the large tree trunk and the comfort of the other teen on their side.

Zuko's eyes slowly opened as he awoke to a warm, gentle breathing in his right ear. He tilted his head to see Katara's left cheek resting on his right shoulder.

He was careful not to disturb the slumbering girl as he looked back up at the sky. From the darkness and sounds and moon, he discerned that there were a few hours still before sunrise.

As he wafted back into sleep, Zuko's head was filled with thoughts of the sleeping girl beside him, head on his shoulder, forehead tucked beneath his chin, snuggled close to his warmth as an escape from the chilly night air.

…

Pink dawn.

Warming rays.

Stiff neck.

_Stiff neck?_ Katara lifted her head, realizing how sore it was. She craned her neck to look to her left and saw Zuko, still sleeping, a furrowed brow and slight frown upon his face.

Katara sighed. It felt like she had been doing that a lot lately. And after all that she had been through in her life, all she could manage to get out was a meager sigh.

She silently stood and moved to make a quick breakfast for the four of them and pack the little supplies they had. She saw Sokka and Aang begin to stir out of the corner of her eye.

As she finished preparing the scanty meal, Aang and Sokka were rolling up their sleeping bags and starting to bundle together the rest of the supplies.

All of a sudden, she felt cold metal against her throat, and a firm grasp around her waist.

A harsh voice spoke in her ear, "Do. Not. Move."

Katara let out a short scream before the Long Dao Broadsword pressed further into her neck, but not far enough to yet break the skin.

Sokka and Aang were quickly standing before Katara, who was in the deadly grip of Prince Zuko.

"Let Katara go!" shouted Sokka.

"I will," Zuko said calmly, "In due time. That is, under one condition."

"Zuko, free her. It's me you want, not Katara," Aang tried to reason.

"Precisely." Zuko gave a small smirk.

"Let her go! Don't hurt her." It was Sokka again.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on hurting her. Unless…"

"Unless what?" was Sokka's terse reply.

"Unless you don't acquiesce with my request."

"Which is…" Sokka probed.

"The Avatar surrenders himself to me."

Katara quickly spoke up, "Aang, no, he's only bluffing. Don't Surrender!"

"Bluffing, am I?" Zuko squeezed tightly around Katara's middle, holding her arms down as well. She could feel his beating heart at her back, and feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck.

He pressed the Sword further into her throat but still not far enough to bring her harm, and Katara let out a terse gasp of shock at the constricting pressure on her neck and waist. Zuko made a motion as if to pull the sword, but stopped himself before he did any damage and smirked arrogantly.

Sokka growled and seemed as if he was about to attack at Zuko, but Zuko smirked even wider and shook his head saying, "Ah ah."

He pushed the Sword again to her throat, ever so slightly, and pulled it a few millimeters, causing a thin stream of crimson blood to immerse from her skin and slide down the blade of the large knife, until it reached the tip and dripped off to a bright red drop on the dirt ground.

Sokka lost it at the sight of his little sister at the mercy of this ruthless Firebender, "You bastard! How dare you!" He charged at Zuko, but Aang help him back.

"Stop, Sokka. Stop. He could kill her."

Zuko was slightly taken aback by this. He would never seriously hurt Katara, or any innocent bystander for that matter, especially a woman. He was almost hurt that the Avatar had thought that he would stoop that low. Hurt and pleased. Apparently, he was a threat. He wasn't seen as a pushover or a softy, but as someone to worry about. Someone to fear. Zuko liked the idea of having this affect on people, but it also scared him. What if he was really turning into a heartless monster, like so many people viewed him? He wouldn't let that happen. But he wouldn't show this, either.

He gave no intimation that he was the least bit affected by the Avatar's words. Zuko just stood there, with Katara still in his grasp. The girl was frozen solid, not daring to move in fear for her life.

Aang could see the panic in his friend's eyes. Her terror. And he knew what needed to be done.

"Zuko, please. Release her. I will surrender. Just please, don't harm Katara. Let her go and promise to leave her and Sokka alone. Your struggle is with me and me alone."

Zuko drew the blade a few inches away from the Waterbender's throat. And as Aang approached them, his hands raised in submission, a deep look of sadness in the young boy's once lively eyes, Zuko in a flash raised his arms, shoved Katara our of his grip and replaced her with Aang in the same position.

They began to back out of the camp, just as they had done when they were in a very similar position, the night the Blue Spirit freed Aang from Zhao's prison hold. But this time, the Blue Spirit was Aang's captor, not his savior.

Once they were a good 10 yards away, Zuko whispered into Aang's ear. "Don't try anything Avatar. If you do, I can have them killed in a heartbeat."

Aang nodded in compliance and Zuko removed the Broadsword from Aang's throat, only to replace it with the tip pressing at his back.

Aang looked at Sokka and Katara, crestfallen, to quickly give his last goodbye. "Katara, Sokka, I'll be okay, I promise. Please don't come after me, I don't want you to get hurt. Take care of yourselves. I'll miss you and I'll never forget you. Goodbye."

And with that, Zuko turned them around and left the campsite at a fast pace, bursting with excitement that he finally, after so many years of searching, had the Avatar. He knew that the Airbender would do anything to keep his friends safe, and Zuko had taken advantage of that weakness of the Avatar. But was it really a weakness? Is it a weakness to protect the ones you care about? The ones you love?

Zuko focused his attention away from that question and onto to next step in his plan. But as they grew further and further from the campsite, he stole one last glance back at the beautiful young Waterbender who nursed him back to health, to whom he opened up his feelings and his past, and with whom he shared so many warm moments.

As she watched them shrink smaller and smaller into the early dawn, tears began to leak from Katara's eyes, slowly at first, and then cascading like waterfalls. She could not determine whether she was crying for Aang, or for Zuko.

* * *

Sorry, dialogue is not one of my strengths, and there seemed to be a lot of it this chapter. 

I can't wait till March 17! Guess why! No, it's not because of St. Patty's day. Avatar Book 2 starts! Yay, new episodes! I am stoked!

But if you need something to tide you over until then, check out my profile for some wicked FanVids.

Also, for all of you Teen Titans fans out there as well (you are really missing out if you're not), here is a fun fact. In chapter 11, The Great Divide, the voice of the Gan Jin scout is done by Scott Menville, the Voice of Robin in Titans. I thought that episode sucked, except for listening to Robin's voice in the beginning.

And, **Quote of the Week**

Week meaning however long it takes me to finish the next chapter.

"Things change Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory now." _Terra, Things Change _

**Review Please! Thanks! They really mean a lot to me.**


	6. Ruminations and Decisions

**Ch. 6**

**Ruminations and Decisions**

After personally seeing to it that the Avatar was locked away in a cell deep in the bowels of his ship, that Lt. Jee had instructed the Captain to set course for the Fire Nation, and that he was in the sanctity and privacy of his own room, Zuko finally got the chance to let his guard down. He slumped onto his bed with an exasperated sigh.

As Zuko laid back, putting one arm behind his head, the other hand's thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose, he sank into the comfort of the mattress and let it engulf him.

So many thoughts were swirling through his mind, he wished that he could just dump them overboard into the ocean and let them flow away from him, so he could be left in peace.

Some of his more prominent thoughts consisted of two things, two people, actually.

The first of which was his father.

Zuko was finally, after three long years of banishment, after three continuous years of living on a ship away from his country, after three never-ending years of constant pursuit, finally heading home.

He should be feeling overwhelmingly relieved and happy at this moment, yet Zuko could not bring himself to it. Instead of relief, he felt apprehensive.

He had grown accustomed to life on his ship, with his crew – especially his entrusted Lt. Jee and his easy-going but wise Uncle – and he was unsure of what lay before him in the Fire Nation. He did not know what to expect, after all, three years is a long time.

He didn't even know if he was making the right choice anymore. At the beginning, all Zuko wanted was to return home to regain his honor and the love of his father. But as the months and years passed, Zuko began to accept his past, and his future. He learned through his exile that he no longer yearned for his father's uncomforting presence. He no longer craved to stand by his side and receive his stolid praise. He had begun to see that his father was more of a monster than a man; a monster who desired nothing more than to rule the world.

For so long, the one thing that Zuko had wanted was to be just like his father. Zuko had looked up to Ozai, idolized him. But Zuko's perceptions had changed. He no longer saw Ozai as a great ruler, but instead, a power-hungry, tyrannical murderer.

But the ironic thing was, even though Zuko now wanted to be nothing like Ozai, over time he had grown to be more and more like him, but also completely different at the same time. He – like Ozai – was determined, driven, and ruthless. He had a great fire within him, threatening to escape the confines of his soul and devour anything that stood in his path.

But Zuko also held extremely different traits that stood him apart for Ozai. Ozai did whatever it took to get what he wanted, even if it meant mass destruction and death. Zuko didn't believe in bringing harm to innocence, and he would do all that he could to ensure that as many lives were spared as possible in battle. Zuko was extremely loyal to his men, although – like Ozai – he never expressed his feelings.

Zuko knew that his view of Ozai had changed, and he kept telling himself that he was nothing like Ozai. But Zuko knew that with each passing day of his exile, he was slowly becoming more and more like Ozai. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't hide from himself. He was becoming desperate to end his punishment, and it was pushing him to the extreme. This was what scared Zuko the most.

This was where the second prominent thought danced through his head.

Katara.

Zuko had become so desperate to capture the Avatar and return home, that he had consciously brought harm to the girl. And as much as he hated to admit it, Katara wasn't just any girl. There was something about her that left him unnerved. She was willful and passionate and strong. Like Zuko, she had been through much sorrow in her young life, but instead of letting the sorrow and darkness devour her, she pushed it back and let light shine through. Katara had faith and hope, something that had slowly been slipping away from Zuko until now.

In his short time with the girl, she had been rubbing off on him. She had a bigger affect on Zuko than he had anticipated. Without either of them realizing it, Katara had shown Zuko something in himself that he had not known existed, and she had opened his eyes to another viewpoint on the war, the viewpoint of innocence.

He had known that his father's war was the cause of much suffering, but he was blinded by his own concern with the task at hand to give it much thought.

Now, lying in bed on his ship, Zuko's mind raced with new ideas. He began to question himself and his motives. Could he really hand an innocent child into the murderous hands of his father? But the Avatar was not an innocent child, was he? He was the Fire Nation's biggest threat, yes, but still, he was only a boy.

And what would become of the world once the Avatar was in the firm grasp of the Fire Nation? With Sozen's Comet drawing ever nearer, it was only a matter of time before the Fire Nation reached unfathomable power, engulfing the other nations in it's suffocating fire of suffering.

Zuko had been well educated in his youth. He had learned of the harmony and balance in which the nations lived in the past. He had learned of the importance of such a balance; although, had his father found out what the private tutor had been teaching Zuko, the scholar would have lost his life.

Zuko's mind made up, he raised himself from his bed and exited his room, heading for the dungeons below.

He knew what he had to do.

…

Katara absentmindedly lifted her right hand up to the superficial slice on her throat, feeling the still wet and sticky ribbon of her own bright red blood. Her fingers moved slightly lower until they found and wrapped around her mother's pendant, leaving pinkish fingerprints on the cool blue stone.

The sharp chill of the morning air caressed Katara's skin. All was still except for the breathing of the Water Tribe girl and the beating of her heart.

As she stood there, she suddenly felt goosebumps rise on her skin and she turned very cold. The wind picked up and lapped her untied chestnut hair around her face. A current of air danced around her and the wind began to whisper.

"_Katara, please. I know this is hard, but please. Do not come after me. If I had one wish in the world, it would be for you to understand. You must not follow. I need you to understand this, Katara."_ The whisper pleaded with her, and all she could do was barely nod. After another moment, the restless air died down and all was still again.

She quickly turned her face in the other direction, causing several pooling tears to free themselves from her lids as she spun.

She found herself face to face with her brother, only feet away. She could read the hurt in his eyes just as easily as he could read Katara's tears.

Sokka knew his sister to be a strong and independent girl, but he also knew when she needed his reassurance. He took a step forward and pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and silently wept.

"Katara, don't worry. We'll go after him. We will bring him back."

"No," Katara stated with more force than Sokka knew she had at that moment. "No. We cannot follow him. We must respect his wish and try to understand," Katara said, with her head still resting on Sokka's shoulder, not lifting it to look into her brother's eyes.

Sokka merely nodded in assent and squeezed his sister ever tighter.

…

As Zuko approached the doors leading to the dungeon, he abruptly stopped for a moment, before quickly stepping forward again. No second thoughts, he couldn't afford to change his mind. The _world_ couldn't afford for him to change his mind.

"I need to speak with the Avatar," Zuko commanded the guards in a regal but hardened tone. The two men standing before him did not question their Prince. They wordlessly stepped aside.

Zuko pushed open the heavy steel doors and entered the dark quarters. He walked a few meters before he stood before the cell that held the Avatar. The boy's hands were bound and he was sitting on the small cot with his head turned down, eyes cast to the floor.

Aang didn't look up when the door to the dungeons opened, nor when he heard the distinctive clank of metal-booted footsteps approaching, nor when the noise stopped and there was complete and utter silence, save for the creaking of the swaying ship through the mighty waves.

But his head jerked up when he heard the all too familiar voice of the Fire Prince.

"Avatar. I apologize for these unpleasant conditions. Had I been here personally, and not at your campsite, they would have been prepared more comfortably."

This certainly caught Aang's attention. He could not discern if Zuko was toying with him or being sincere. Aang suspected the former.

Hearing that the Avatar made no effort to give a reply, Zuko decided that candidness was the best road to take.

"Alright, Avatar. I am not here to play games. I am going to be frank with you. With each passing day, the Fire Nation grows stronger and more deadly. I have seen the devastating effects of this Great War, and the way it devours the lives of everyone who is caught in its path. My views have changed, and I have come to realize how wrong my country has been, how wrong my _father_ has been. It is now clear to me that the balance must be restored and the nations must live once again in harmony. You are the Avatar. You are the one who can make this possible," Zuko knelt down on his right knee. "The world needs you, Avatar. I would be honored if you would join me in the fight to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and restore peace to our world."

Aang was dumbfounded. He could not comprehend the magnitude of Zuko's declaration. He understood what he had heard, but he could not believe it. The man who had been chasing him for nearly a year was now bowing down to him, asking for his help.

This was not what Aang had been expecting. He had been expecting Zuko to march down here with his smug and condescending air, mock him for finally becoming prisoner to the Fire Nation, and then be thrown deep into the dungeons beneath the Fire Palace to rot away into nothingness.

But instead, here was Zuko, kneeling before him, asking to join forces.

"Zuko…"

Zuko raised his head and looked straight into the large, gray eyes of the young Avatar. He could see hesitation and confusion in those eyes, but also something else. He saw hope.

Zuko stood up and took a few step closer towards the bars separating himself from the Avatar. "Avatar, please. You must understand that I have realized the follies of my past. I know that I have done wrong, but you must believe me when I say that I come to you today, asking to fight beside you, and return what my father and the Fire Lords before him have stolen."

Zuko was standing right before Aang, with only mere inches and a few metal bars separating them.

Inside, Zuko's heart was pounding harder than the merciless waves of a tsunami against his ship. Would the Avatar trust him? _Could_ the Avatar trust him, after all that he has done, all that he stood for?

Zuko's piercing golden eyes bore into Aang, penetrating his barriers and digging into the depths of his soul. Although Zuko spoke with much fire, Aang could see in those golden eyes honesty and remorse. He could see that Zuko was tired: tired of the life he was living and tired of the war. He could see – behind the hardened mask – goodness in Zuko's eyes.

"Zuko, you understand that this will be a difficult journey. We must learn to trust each other, and learn to work together. We must be willing to give our lives in order to do what is right for the world. I may only be thirteen, but I know my duty and what I must do. If your loyalties lie with the balance, then I will be honored to fight with you, side by side, and once again bring peace. The fate of the world now rests on _our_ shoulders."

Inside, Aang's heart was racing faster than the winds of a hurricane. Was he really making the right decision? Could he trust Zuko with his life, with the fate of the world? But something told Aang that Zuko was sincere in his words and his proclamation of loyalty. He knew that Zuko would not betray him.

Zuko raised his hand to a small black slab of steel on the side of the cell. His hand heated it to a glowing red, then the cell gate slid open. Zuko stepped in and wrapped his hand around a similar looking bar that connected the chains around each of the Avatar's wrists. The metal glowed red again, but Aang felt that it did not grow hot. It simply _clicked_ and fell to his feet with a loud clank.

"Follow me. I will show you to your room,"

They left the dungeons, and once they stepped into the daylight on deck, Aang could feel one hundred eyes instantly on him. All noise ceased as everyone on deck watched as their Prince strode side by side with the Avatar across the floor and into the inside of the ship. Zuko said nothing as they marched. They entered a hallway, went down a flight of stairs, came to another hallway, and stopped in front of a door. Zuko lifted his hand to the fire lock, which allowed them admittance into the room.

It was a simple room, with simple furnishings, but it was still a thousand times better than a dungeon cell. Actually, to Aang, the room was quite nice. It had a comfortable looking bed, an armoire, and a small table with several candles of various shapes and sizes upon it. There was a door to the right leading to a private washroom.

Aang noticed that there was no large Fire Nation insignia hanging on the walls, as he had seen in Zuko's room so many months ago.

Zuko turned and exited the room, leaving the boy Avatar with his thoughts.

* * *

Well, I am truly sorry for such a long wait between last chapter and this chapter. My guilt was beginning to engulf me in an ever-deepening whirlpool. But, I managed to finally break free and update. 

This chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write. It was a huge transition from everyone hanging out by the campfire, to Aang as Zuko's prisoner, to Aang and Zuko on the same side.

Also, I admit that there wasn't much action in this chapter. It was mainly a portal into the minds of the characters and their thoughts of the events that had been unfolding.

But anyway…

Ok, so less than a week until Book Two! I am so psyched! I saw a commercial for it for the first time today, and I was blown away. Although everyone hates Zula and she is supposed to be evil, I think she seems awesome! I cannot wait for next Friday, I am bursting at my seams!

Also, does anyone have any news on when the Teen Titans movie _Trouble in Tokyo_ comes out? I am praying that it will do the show justice. I hope that they make it worthy of the Titans.

Quote of the Week

"My honor. My throne. My country. I'm about to lose them all." _Zuko, The Blue Spirit_

And for a less serious one… 

"You are _such_ a clore-bag."_ Raven, Forces of Nature, Teen Tians_

FanVid of the Week

http://media. This is a vid about Zuko that I watched over and over again, for hours on end, because it portrays Zuko's life perfectly. Music by Simple Plan, Video by mellomuse.

Stories That You Should Be Reading

Titans –

Don't Sing Little Birdie, by Val-Creative. This is a RobRae story, that has brought me hours of laughter, love and tears. Beautifully written and very tragic. The sequel to Darker Edges.

Avatar –

Push and Pull, by Melodiee. This Zutara story is so moving, you will be blown away by the author's grace.

Thanks!

_Read and Review Please!_


	7. Dawning of a New Day

Hello everyone! I've finally gotten another chapter posted. I just don't understand how some authors can pump out a chapter a week. I've found it extremely difficult to balance school life, social life, and a life as the author of a fan fiction. No matter how hard I try, it is just plain hard to find time for it all. But I promise that I won't give up on this story. Just because it takes me a long time to post doesn't mean I'm not still working on it. This story has a long way to go.

This chapter is dedicated to _SweetStories11_. You've been a faithful reviewer from the very beginning and I really appreciate your support.

This chapter is also dedicated to _TitaniumGlass22_. Thanks for sharing your input on the chapters and telling me what you think. Feedback about my story from readers means a lot. Sorry, but I had to move your dedication to this chapter as a joint dedication. Please forgive me!

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Dawning of a New Day**

Iroh, of all of the people on Prince Zuko's ship, had been the most shocked at the scene in front of him. He knew Zuko better than anyone in the world, probably even better than Zuko knew himself.

When he saw his nephew cross the deck abreast with the Avatar, as if they were equals, and enter the living quarters, Iroh was in a slight state of shock. He could not begin to imagine what had come over Zuko.

He had always known Zuko as a stubborn and determined young man, who was forced to grow up far faster than he should have. Zuko had always had a low tolerance level, and his temper was known to get the better of him more times than none. Since his banishment, Zuko's mind was not easily swayed. His ability to trust had been damaged, so he learned to trust only himself, but Iroh knew that at times, even trusting himself was hard for Zuko.

That was why Iroh was so surprised to see Zuko in this state; it was completely against every being of Zuko that Iroh was accustomed to.

When Zuko emerged from the interior of the ship, he ignored the incredulous stares he was receiving from his men and ascended to the captain's hold to have a word with the captain and Lt. Jee about the course of his ship.

Iroh followed closely behind.

When he had ascended the full flight of stairs and entered the room, he could see the confused and hesitant faces on the men with whom Zuko was speaking. The feeling of unease in the room was too great; Iroh needed to satiate his need for understanding.

"Prince Zuko, may I have a word with you?"

"Is it urgent, Uncle?"

"I believe that it is a most pressing matter." Then he turned to Lt. Jee and the captain, "Would you mind leaving us to speak in privacy."

Jee and the captain gave a curt nod and turned to leave. The Dragon of the West was highly esteemed, and they would not think of disrespecting his request.

Once Iroh and his nephew were alone, Iroh did not know how to approach the topic, but Zuko knew well enough what his Uncle wanted to speak with him about.

Zuko stepped to the side of the room to look out of window at the glittering ribbon of gold where the last of the setting red sun met the gentle waves of the sea. This picture was all too familiar to the young man, but now he viewed it in a different light. Instead of seeing the sunset over the sea as the end to yet another painful day of exile, he saw it as a glimmer of hope for the future

"I know what I have done, Uncle." His voice was a deep whisper, his head turned away from the older man.

"Do you believe it to be for the best?"

Zuko was grateful for his Uncle's understanding. With those words, he knew that his Uncle would not label his actions as wrong, or traitorous, or cowardly. Zuko knew that his Uncle cared very much for him, and deep down, Zuko cared a great deal for his Uncle, as well, even though he had a difficult time expressing his feelings.

Zuko turned to face his Uncle, "Yes."

With the look on Zuko's face, Iroh needed no more convincing.

It was clear that in his time away, Zuko had undergone significant changes, and Zuko could tell that Iroh was anxious to learn the causes for these changes. Without a smile, but in a gently inviting voice, Zuko asked his Uncle if he would join him for some tea, signaling that he would explain everything.

………

The Avatar stood at the tiny window in his small yet comfortable room, elbows propped on the sill, chin in his hands, gazing at gently rolling waves. The blue-green water lulled down in graceful bows then quickly spiked up to a point, capped off by foaming, white residue.

The movement of the water was mesmerizing to Aang, but not because of its monotonous formations and splashes. It was because they reminded him so much of _her_. They had learned to bend that very water together, could push it and pull it in any which way. They had mastered their control over the element and had made waves of their own, _together_.

And now, he was alone. Alone on a strange ship. Without Katara. Without Sokka. Without Appa or Momo. Alone.

Aside from all the firebenders, that is.

Nostalgic memories from their adventures together – both happy and sad; exciting and fearful; loving and angry – washed over him in a sea of longing, longing to be with them again.

But Aang knew better. He knew that he had dragged them into this too far. He had already put them in too great a danger. He had to let them go.

Maybe, maybe someday he would see them again. Maybe years from now – if he survived – he would be passing through the great capital of Ba Sing Se, or the powerful city-state of Omashu, or the magnificent grandeur of the North Pole, and he would see a face in the crowd. A brown face with smooth skin, wisps of chestnut hair falling around the cheeks. She would be sitting at a café, enjoying a meal with her lover, maybe even her husband. He would whisper something in her ear and the corners of her mouth would turn up into a smile. A beautiful smile. She would laugh and lift her gaze.

Piecing blue eyes would light up her tanned face. She would turn her head upon hearing a call. Two young children would run into her arms, showing their mother the caterpillar that they found, inching its way up a tree trunk. She would kiss the tops of their heads lovingly and the family would continue to bask in the joys of each other's company.

Aang would call out to her, yearning to speak with her again; to hug her; to love her.

Katara would look up and see Aang's face, a glint of recognition and surprise in her glowing eyes. She would rise and rush into his arms, tears beginning to form in the intersections of her upper and lower lids.

And even though she would be crying tears of joy in his arms, her love for him would not parallel his love for her. Too much time would have past. They would have grown up. They would have changed. They would have become totally different people.

Katara and the beauty the she possesses both inside and out would ensure that she would find love and happiness in life. Maybe if he had been a different person, maybe if he had had a different destiny, he could have been the one to make her happy and receive her love.

But Aang knew better. His chances of seeing Katara again were slim. His chances of surviving battle with the Fire Nation were slim. Even if he did have Zuko on his side now, the chances of a handful of rebel benders defeating the all-powerful Fire Lord, with indispensable resources and force, were close to nonexistent.

But Aang would not give up hope. He knew that Katara would never lose faith in him, and that kept him going. The reflection of the setting sun on the waters of the sea reminded him of the sparkle of hope in her eyes. He _would_ defeat the Fire Lord: if not for the world, then for her.

Aang's musings were brought to an end with the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps outside in the hall, and then a slow and steady knocking on his thick steel door.

Aang spoke out that the knocker was free to enter, and an old plump man with long gray hair poked in his head. When he spotted the Airbender, he fully entered the room carrying a tray with an intricately designed red teapot and two porcelain teacups and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, young Avatar. I do not believe that we have been properly acquainted. My name is General Iroh. I am Zuko's uncle." As he spoke, he extended his right hand to Aang, and Aang shook it.

"Uh, hello. I'm Aang." After that, Aang did not know what to say. He stood in an awkward silence until he remembered his manners and said, "Please, have a seat." He gestured to a large and comfortable, but not lavish-looking, armchair in the corner of the room, across from a bench that sat in front of the table of candles.

Iroh made his way to the table and set down his tray, then took a seat in the chair. "Would you care for some tea? Ginseng. It's my favorite."

"Thank you."

"My nephew tells me that the two of you have formed an allegiance. He tells me that together you plan to bring an end to this war and restore the peace and harmony to our world."

Aang merely nodded. He didn't know what to say as a reply. This man hadn't asked him a question, and there was no threat in his voice, but Aang was still apprehensive of this old war General.

He had heard great stories of the Dragon of the West during his travels with Sokka and Katara. Even the two siblings had shared with him tales of the honor and superb military leadership skills associated with the infamous Fire General.

Iroh could see the unease of the boy and handed him a steaming cup of the hot tea before pouring himself a cup. He wrapped his old fingers around the warm clay and spoke again. "Have you mastered all of the elements already, young Avatar?"

This time, Aang spoke clearly and with confidence in his voice, "I have mastered Air, Water and Earthbending. But I am still in search of a Firebending Master."

When the words fell out of his mouth, Aang felt foolish. _Still in search? My search is over, my journey is over. We are nearing the end._

"Just as I expected. Your training begins tomorrow at sunrise. You have a lot to learn if you plan to match Prince Zuko's skills. He is not yet a master, but will become one very soon. I have not seen control or determination like my nephew's in many decades. The shear power that he harbors within his breath is met only by that of the Fire Lord and very few other masters. And, of course, also by the power within you, young Avatar."

Aang looked Iroh square in the eyes, "You're going to teach me? You're going to help me master Firebending?"

"But of course. The Avatar must master all four elements. How else would we expect you to be able to defeat my brother?"

Aang knew that General Iroh was Fire Lord Ozai's brother, but hearing the words out of the kind, old man's mouth was like a knife to the heart. He could see the hurt in Iroh's eyes as he mentioned his brother. How could the Fire Lord care so little for his own brother? For his own son?

Aang didn't have a father or a brother or an uncle, but he still had a family: the Air nomads, Monk Gyatso, and then Sokka and Katara. He knew that families were supposed to love you and care for you, not bring you pain and turn you away.

He offered a small smile to the retired General. "Thank you." It came out weaker and more insignificant than Aang had intended, and Iroh just smiled back at the boy.

"How about a nice game of Pai Sho?"

"I don't know how to play."

"Excellent," Iroh said, expecting a laid-back, easy win, completely unaware that within a few hours time, he will have lost a considerable amount of silver pieces to the rookie.

………

At break of dawn, just as the tip of the sun began to appear above the never-ending expanse of still sea, Aang slowly opened his eyes and nervously began to dress himself.

He exited his room and made his way to the deck of the ship. There, he found Prince Zuko, alone, sitting cross-legged on the steel surface. His face was turned toward the sun, his scar brilliantly illuminated by the first rays of morning.

The world was silent. The only noise Aang could hear was Zuko's controlled and steady breathing.

Zuko's palms were resting skyward on his knees, and from each palm, a thin golden flame lived at his command. With each inhale, the flames grew in size and intensity. With each exhale, the flames dimmed and shrank.

Suddenly, Aang felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Iroh's old but friendly face. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Quotes of the Week**

"Hey, Sokka. Nice dress." _Aang, Warriors of Kyoshi_ - Avatar

"I respect that you don't eat meat. Please respect that I don't eat _fake_ meat." _Raven, Sum of His Parts_ - Teen Titans

**FanVid of the Week:**

I'm kinda out of my fanvid stage now, so here's a link to my putfile homepage with about

40 videos: http / www . putfile . com/ raevin/ media

**Stories You Should Be Reading**

Avatar

Dangerous Ground, _by wilderness-writer_

Teen Titans

Tomorrow Never Yesterday, _by lankree_

Teen Titans - _JLU Academy: New Beginnings_ by 'the hand behind this pen' is an Au-ish fic about our beloved Titans in an academy for Superheros. If you are like me and have been searching for the perfect RobRae story where they are in a high school type setting, but still must experience the trials and tribulations of saving the world while getting through relationships, this is the story you've been waiting for.

All of these stories are completed, exceeding 100,000 words, and absolutely amazing. Wilderness-writer, lankree and 'the hand' are all extremely gifted authors whose creative and unique ideas combined with the deft writing abilities allow for an unbelievable read.

Thanks everyone, and Please Review. I honestly look forward to them more than anything in the world. They are the oxygen to my fire.

**Review Please!**


	8. The Wind of Change

Hello all. Yes, I decided to add this chapter back into the story. If you're confused or you don't know what I'm talking about, scroll to the bottom and read the EDIT.

… … …

**Ch. 8 5-20-06**

**The Wind of Change**

… … …

A nineteen-year-old Zuko paced impatiently in his office, deep in distressing thought. The diplomats from the Earth Kingdom would be arriving presently to discuss new terms of their trade agreement.

It had been two years since Zuko and Avatar Aang had defeated Ozai, thereby crowning Zuko as the new Fire Lord. But the war did not end immediately. It took months for word to spread to every inch of the world that a new Fire Lord had taken the throne, and even longer for warriors on both sides to accept the word as true. But eventually, all fighting had ceased and the Great One Hundred Years War had come to an end.

Still, great mistrust and resentment harbored within the souls of all man hindered initial progress. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes were wary to trust Fire Lord Zuko's word of peace, and Zuko did not blame them. He had seen the horrors that his father's and grandfather's reign had brought to the other nations, and he knew that it would be difficult to overcome the dark shadows of deceit and treachery that haunted the past, and shed a new light of hope on the world. But with the undying devoted help of the Avatar, they had finally succeeded in proving the Fire Nation's newfound integrity and honor.

This brought a slight frown to Zuko's face, though. The Fire Nation had always had integrity and honor; it was just that its rulers hadn't. The citizens of the Fire Nation were no different from Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe citizens. They were people of great character: loyal, honest, hardworking, passionate, and devout. They didn't deserve to be marred by their association with evil monarchs.

Nevertheless, the other nations were still skeptical. It was only one year ago that the last trace of major international conflict disappeared. Leaders of the three nations joined together in a diplomatic meeting to sign the Treaty of Ba Sing Se, declaring peace once and for all and forming a trade alliance between the nations. Zuko had also promised to pay magnanimous reparations to reconstruct the economies of the cities and villages destroyed by the Fire Nation Armies.

Zuko had been generous, giving far more than needed to some of the poor towns. But this proved to be a smart move, earning him unexpected admiration among the citizens most affected by his actions. People were slowly but surely beginning to see that Fire Lord Zuko was true to his offering of peace, and they began to accept this new harmonious world with open arms.

Now, as the young Fire Lord waited in his office for the other delegates, he couldn't help the multitude of worries washing over him. The task of turning a backward nation around lived up to its expected difficulty level. Zuko had spent countless sleepless nights redistributing property claims, issuing taxes orders, and directing government officials in order to ensure that his country was running smoothly.

It was easy to see the exhaust that the past two years had placed on Zuko. One could see it in his matured facial features and the regal yet worn out way that he carried himself. Iroh had tried to get his nephew to tone it down a notch, but Zuko had become a workaholic, devoted to doing anything in his power to improve the state of his nation, and the world.

Shortly after Zuko took the throne, Aang left the Fire Nation to fulfill his duties as Avatar and serve as a moderator between the still hesitant nations. But he returned frequently for all of the peace talks and trade agreements that were the building blocks for the new world.

That, and he loved to visit his dear friend. Although Zuko was stubborn and hated to show his feelings, Aang knew that he was probably the best friend Zuko ever had. They had become like brothers on their journey, and Aang always looked forward to his next trip to the Fire Nation.

But just because Aang made a new friend didn't mean that he forgot his old ones.

At one point, 19 months after Zuko's coronation, and once the world was no longer in a volatile state, Aang set out to find the two people who meant more to him than anything in the world.

He traveled first to the Southern Water Tribe, learning that Sokka and Katara had returned to the place of their births shortly after the end of the war, only to find out that they had departed shortly afterward upon hearing that their Gran-Gran had passed away and that their father had not yet come home from the war, if he was still able to come home at all.

But some of the women were able to tell Aang that Sokka and Katara had mentioned that they would return to the Earth Kingdom. With no other information than that, Aang began his quest for his friends, and was eventually able to find them.

And as he predicted, but not as he hoped, they were very different.

… … …

Katara granted Aang's wish and tried to understand. But there exists a great difference between 'trying to understand' and actually 'understanding.' Everyday, she woke up asking herself if she made the right decision to not chase after Aang and try to bring him back to her.

She spent her days in worry and her nights in tears, until one day – a few months after Aang's departure – she caught wind of a rumor that the Avatar had joined forces with the banished Fire Prince, and together, they had defeated the cruel Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lord Zuko had stepped up to the throne.

At first Katara thought that that was just what it was: a rumor. Yet soon enough, word began to spread and the rumors were confirmed as truths. Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang had brought an end to the horrible One Hundred Years War.

Katara was elated with this news, but also saddened. She now knew that her best friend was safe and well. For months she endured constant worry about what had happened to Aang and whether he was even still alive. The thought of his safety brought to Katara great relief.

Furthermore, the decree that the War was henceforth over meant an end to the unnecessary destruction, and end to the innocent deaths, and end to the broken families and broken hearts. Even though the wounds would always be present, at least now they could begin to heal.

No more homes or farms would be burnt to the ground, leaving only charred remains of precious family heirlooms.

No more young boys not a day older than 17 would be kidnapped from their families and sent to fight in an unwinnable and unlivable battle against an enemy who wanted to be fighting no more that they did.

No more daughters would walk down the aisle without her father to give her away. No more mothers would mourn for the loss of a son who had not yet had the chance to fall in love, marry, and begin a family of his own.

It would occur no more.

However, that didn't mean that Katara didn't also feel a pang of sadness in her heart when she heard the legend of the great Avatar Aang. As the proverb goes, with great power comes great responsibility. Katara knew that Aang had finally matured and stepped forth to his full responsibilities as Avatar. He would have little time for silly Water Tribe peasant girls such as herself, that is, if he even remembered her.

But in her heart, Katara felt that Aang would always remember her, as she would always remember him, and that one day, when the time was right, they would meet again.

It was with this thought and the knowledge of Aang's present that Katara was finally able to move on and start a new life.

… … …

Katara had arrived with Sokka in the small Earth Kingdom village of Hylan when they were out of food and out of finances. Little did she know that she would come to call that village her home for the next two years.

With nothing to eat and no money for supplies or sustenance, Katara found herself working as a waitress in a small inn and tavern and Sokka serving as a handyman doing odd-jobs around the inn. This employment offered them room and board, as well as a small weekly salary.

Two months after these conditions, Katara had grown accustomed to situation and comfortable with her lifestyle. The people of Hylan were very kind, and Katara had made many friends.

Sokka had grown, too, but not accustomed to the situation. He shot up several inches in height so that he reached six feet. And much of the work that he had done for his employer involved lifting, digging, shoveling, and carrying. He lost his scrawny boyish build and developed large powerful muscles that consequently drove the girls wild.

But Sokka was not comfortable with _his_ lifestyle, and Katara could see it. The bevy of girls who ogled Sokka and tried to capture his heart were only flashed a warm award-winning smile then ignored as he went on with his business. Even though Katara was happy in Hylan, she knew that Sokka was not. She knew that even though a parade of girls followed his every movement, his heart yearned to leave this place and go find the one girl who it truly belonged to.

It took weeks of convincing, but finally Katara was able to prove to Sokka that she had a safe and happy life in Hylan and that she was able to stay there on her own. She told him how she had found happiness while he still had not, and she also gave a slight intimation as to where he might be able to find that happiness to fill the void in his heart.

So it was with a few tears and a tight hug that Katara watched her brother disappear against the pink horizon atop a mammoth, flighted Appa as he headed toward the small crescent-shaped island of Kyoshi.

… … …

Shortly after Sokka had left Hylan, a new man came into Katara's life. Shiro was the son of a merchant, learning to take over the family business, and a very gifted Earthbender. The first time they had met, Katara could feel the butterflies fluttering in a frenzied dance in her stomach.

Three young men had come into the tavern and seated themselves at a table near the entrance. Katara had recognized one of the men as the brother of a girl she knew. The other two men she did not know.

"What can I get you, gentlemen?" And as he raised his hazel green eyes to meet her silky blue ones, they were both lost. From that day on, Shiro came to the tavern every single day, and everyday, he sat at the same table, and everyday, he would get to know Katara better and better.

Soon enough, he knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. He knew the way she smelled like a fresh mountain stream; the way the corners of her lips turned up into a smile when one of her friends would comment on her unique bending abilities; the way she would brush the escaped locks of hair out of her eyes. Her eyes.

She knew the way he cracked his knuckles in frustration when his father demanded too much from him; the way the beads of sweat would drop from his brow when he trained tirelessly to bend the earth; the way his hands felt as his larger fingers interlocked with her more delicate ones.

The two became an inseparable pair. The town knew them as Shiro and Katara, not just Shiro, or just Katara. They were in love and they didn't care if anyone else knew it or not.

When Katara's shift of work would end, she would step out into the village square to see what games the children were playing. If asked, she would demonstrate a brief but beautiful waterbending trick. Then she would quickly make her way toward Shiro's shop to surprise him.

It never was a surprise, though, because she came every day, and he never doubted that she would come.

Sometimes, Shiro would be busy with business and Katara would wait quietly, admiring the goods in the shop, or admiring the calm way Shiro handled the especially difficult customers.

And some other times, Katara would enter the shop only for Shiro to be no where in sight. But then all of a sudden she would feel two strong hands on her waist pulling her backwards until her body melded into his and an enormous bouquet of wildflowers would appear under her nose.

Katara and Shiro would then spend the rest of the evening together, simply enjoying each other's company.

… … …

One day, about a year and a half after she had been in Hylan, Katara was taking orders in the tavern when she heard a familiar but different voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find a girl named Katara?"

Katara's ears pricked up and she turned around to see a young teenaged boy with blue arrow tattoos speaking with one of her coworkers.

"Aang?" she asked breathlessly with incredulity apparent in her voice and face.

He turned and looked at her, a huge grin plastering itself over his face from ear to ear, but there was also a tired look of relief in his eyes.

A moment later, Katara found herself in his arms. His arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a circle. They were both laughing, but both had tears in their eyes.

He returned her feet to the floor and she pulled back to an arm's length and looked at him. He looked completely different. In the almost two years since she had seen him last, Aang had grown up. He was tall; maybe a few inches shy of six feet, but it looked as if he was still growing.

His wiry, childish muscles were gone and replaced with still developing but obviously strong muscles that proved he was quickly becoming a man.

His face had become longer and his features more defined. His jaw had squared out and Katara could see his Adam's apple in his throat.

But his eyes were the same. The big gray orbs were the same as they had been so long ago, still filled with hope and goodness.

"Aang, how did you … where is … what happened?" Katara stuttered but finally managed.

When he spoke again, she was surprised at how much deeper his voice had become, "Let's go for a walk, I'll tell you everything."

Many hours later, as they returned after both sharing everything that had happened since that fateful day so long ago, a man approached the pair and Katara left Aang to stand beside the man. She introduced him as her boyfriend and Aang as an old friend. To Aang, the lack of he word 'boy' in his introduction was very apparent.

Aang stayed in Hylan for a few days. He caught up on everything with Katara, but it was clear to him that she didn't need him as badly as he needed her. He was right. She, too, had changed and grown up. She was a young woman now, and she was in love with a young man.

Aang saw how happy Katara was in Hylan and didn't want to intervene with her new life. She had moved on and put the past behind her, so Aang decided that he need to so the same.

As he left Hylan to find Sokka and Appa, then return to his duties as Avatar, he told Katara that he loved her and that he was happy for her, and she understood. She loved Aang, too, and in the same way that he loved her. Katara knew that once upon a time, Aang had had a crush on her, but everything was different now. They both knew that there was no chance for romantic love between them, only an undying love of friends, of family.

… … …

Every moment of Katara's free time that was not spent with Shiro was spent in the healer's hut at the far side of town.

Yomodo was an extremely talented healer and very old. She and her husband had moved to the Earth Kingdom from the North Pole after the birth of their second child many years ago. Both she and her husband possessing powerful healing abilities, they had wanted to do good in the world. It was still the time of the Great War, and there were many Earth Kingdom warriors in desperate need of medical attention. They had found a few Earth Kingdom citizens willing and eager to learn to heal – although without powers – and they opened up a much-needed healing ward to treat any and all who came for help.

Katara went to Yomodo's healing hut almost everyday. She wanted to learn more, to improve her abilities, and push them to their full potential. Although the war was over, there was still by far no dearth of people who needed healing. In the beginning, battered soldiers flocked to the hut, and Katara gained much experience in her first few months. But as the months passed, people still trickled into town on a weekly basis to be healed by the greatest healers within a hundred miles.

As time rolled by, Katara began to spend less and less time with Shiro as her craving for knowledge grew and his responsibilities in his family trade increased. They saw less of each other and began to drift apart.

Finally, after nearly two years of courtship in a seemingly perfect world, the relationship came crashing down on them.

Katara was seventeen and Shiro was eighteen when Shiro received word from his eldest brother, requesting that he come to the eastern part of the kingdom, where business was more lucrative than Shiro could ever imagine.

The pressure from his family and the tempting opportunities for a secure future prevented Shiro from turning down the offer.

But that didn't mean that Katara couldn't turn down the offer.

When Shiro told Katara that he was going away, and that he wanted her to come with him, Katara was torn. She loved Shiro and loved the fact that he wanted to be with her. But she also wanted her own life. She wanted to choose her own path, not follow his. Katara wasn't ready to leave behind one of the most insightful and enriching experiences of her life. Each day, she learned something new from Yomodo, and each day she helped to save a life. Katara was not ready to give that up.

So when the day came that Shiro packed his belongings and said his last farewells, he looked deep into Katara's oceans of eyes and spoke the last few words that he could muster to convince her to join him. Again, she refused.

Shiro nodded his head in understanding, told her to be safe and find happiness, and kissed her a gentle goodbye kiss. As he turned to walk away, Katara felt the plump, wet tears stream down her cheeks. She tried to stay strong. She knew she was stronger than this. She shouldn't be crying over a man.

But Shiro wasn't just a man to Katara. He was her first love. She had given herself to him completely, body and soul. They had spent two years wrapped tightly in each other's embrace. And so, ironically enough, she had felt naked _without_ Shiro's powerful arms around her.

… … …

Katara's hand was glowing an ethereal aqua as a thin layer of the transparent liquid swirled around it in a form-fitting sheet. She placed her gloved hand over the bloody four-inch long gash on the older man's forehead and closed her eyes. Katara concentrated with all her might and willed the wound to heal. She could feel her energies draining, pulling like a taught string from the center of her core, down her arm and through her fingertips into the unnatural opening at the crown of the man's head.

She felt the tissue begin to pull together beneath her hand and tighten as new skin formed and the cut closed. As Katara exhaled and removed her hand, she opened her eyes to see a fresh scar on the man's head where the bloody gouge used to be.

"Thank you, Miss Katara, the pain is already subsiding. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to last if it weren't for you."

"Oh, don't thank me, sir, thank your friend, here. If he hadn't brought you here immediately after the accident, I don't know how well I would have been able to heal your wound. His quick actions deserve the credit, not my simple healing abilities." Katara smiled at the two men and turned away.

After walking a few steps, and different voice met her ears as another pair of footsteps fell into place next to her own, "You are far too humble, my dear. You know as well as I do that your healing abilities are far from simple. You have improved immensely within these past few months. I know that when you first started learning from me, you would not have been able to heal a wound as serious as that as fully as you did. That was impressive."

"I have learned from the best," Katara said as she gave a small smile to Yomodo.

"And now _you_ are of the best."

Katara blushed but said nothing.

"Katara, I've been watching you closely as of late, and I've realized that ever since Shiro left, you've put your heart and soul into healing and healing alone. You've applied yourself and increased your concentration tenfold. But this extra effort and improvement in skill doesn't mean that I can't see the hurt in your eyes. I know this past month has been hard for you, but you are still young and you need to experience life."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Katara, my dear, I've received word from the Fire Nation capital. Needless to say, not many waterbenders live there and they are lacking in numbers for strong healers. They have heard of our post here and requested assistance from some of our healers. I think you should be the healer to go."

Katara's eyes widened slightly and her mouth dropped open a bit, "I … I don't know…"

"Everyday, I can see the pain that still living in this place causes you. And not only because of the memories with Shiro, but because you weren't meant to live a quiet life in a small village. You need adventure and excitement, Katara. You need change, something new."

Katara couldn't disagree with anything Yomodo said. Yomodo was right, both about Shiro and the need for adventure. But she was still nervous about leaving the place she called her home and the people she called her family.

"But Yomodo. I can't do this by myself! I've always had your guidance. I'm not ready to do this on my own."

"My dear, you are more than capable of this. I have nothing left to teach you, another month here and _you_ will be the one teaching _me_. In the Fire Nation, you will have a team of non-bending healers and medical professionals, as well as a few waterbending healers to assist you in your work. The Fire Nation needs you. The capital is a big city with many people, and many people who need healing. You will gain more experience there than you could ever gain here. Katara, this is a great opportunity for you and I don't want you to let it pass you by."

Katara drew in a long breath from her nose and blew out the breath slowly from her lips. She looked around the medium sized room, with patients of all ages and injuries in the beds. When her eyes landed back on Yomodo, she stared into her eyes for four seconds before nodding.

"I'll go."

* * *

Wow, that was my longest chapter, yet! Ok, so there were a lot of different tenses in this chapter, I hope it wasn't too confusing. I just had to accommodate for the different passages of time. 

Sorry, Zuko and Katara didn't meet up in this chapter, but now it's inevitable. Zuko is Fire Lord living in the Fire Nation capital and Katara is a healer going to live and work in the Fire Nation capital. Sounds like a recipe for a reunion and romance!

**Quote of the Week:**

"Watertribe…" (long drawn out whispery voice) _Sokka, The Blind Bandit, Avatar_

"Foolish snot-colored human." _Control Freak, Episode 257-494, Teen Titans_

**FanVid of the Week:**

I'm kinda out of my fanvid stage now, so here's a link to my putfile homepage with about

40 videos: http :// www . putfile . com/ raevin/ media

**Stories You Should Be Reading:**

Teen Titans - _Love Potion_ by Amber Myst is a smart, steamy and funny Robin and Raven story. Anything Amber Myst does is so tasty, I just have to eat it up.

Avatar - _Til Death Do Us Part_ by Vicki So is a hilarious Zutara spoof of weddings and everything surrounding them. I die from laughter after every drabble. You'll even find a reference to Titans in it if you look hard enough.

**Edit:**

Eh, heh heh… Calc has proven to take up much more of my time than anticipated so I am making a rather difficult decision. I am going to change up this story a bit and complete it here. What would have been chapter nine will be the beginning of the second 'book' of the story, which I will post once I have time to write more. I felt like I was letting everyone down, considering that I haven't updated in three months, and still don't know when I will be able to again.

I guess what I am trying to say is that this story is on an INDEFINITE HIATUS. When real life becomes less demanding, I will continue.

Thank you to everyone who has supported me and to all of the readers who I feel that I have let down. You can't imagine how much you all mean to me.

RaeVin

**Edit Deux:**

Wow. I was stupid. I just went back and checked out my story and realized that there was absolutely zero closure so I put this chapter back in. Still, I will continue with the sequel when I have time. I mean, a new story for their new lives, right? They will both be starting fresh and so will we. So, perfect. PM me with concerns if you must.

Thanks again.

RaeVin


End file.
